Raising Patricia Cullen
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: sequel to pregnant wit my rapist's baby. The Cullen's journey of Raising Patricia
1. Chapter 1

Raising Patricia Cullen ch.1 Meeting the rest of the family for the first time.

(Bella's POV)

It's been two and a half months since Patricia was born. She was such an amazing baby. She rarely cried unless she need to be feed changed or if she wanted someone. Edward started his internship under dad two weeks ago at the hospital. Today they would be coming home early with the rest of the family who finished college last week. I walk into the front room where Patricia is laying in her swing. She gurgles at me.

"What's up sweet pea?" I ask as I sit next to her. She gurgles more and I pick her up. She sighs as she lays her head down on my chest. I kiss her forehead and hold her close to me.

"How is she?" mom ask as she comes in.

"Fine she just wants to lay in my arms." I say a mom nods as she strokes the back of Patricia's head.

"Your father texted they will he home in about twenty minutes" Mom ays and i nod.

"I should probably change her so Alice doesn't have a fit" I say looking down at the plain purple onesie and pair of white pants I had on her. Mom laugh.

"Yeah probably" she says and I stand up and head upstairs to the nursery. I set Patricia down in her crib and she starts fussing.

" Shh its ok sweet girl mommy just need to get you another outfit." I say and go to her closet and pull out a onesie with a tutu around the waist and matching pants and socks out of the dresser.

I grab the matching flower had band from the accessory shelf in her closet. I quickly change her and pick her back up. She stops fussing and grabs onto my finger

. I head back downstairs and go to the kitchen. Mom hold her arms out and i let her take Patricia. She fusses softly and mom bounces her gently until she stops. I grab a snack and sit down at the table to eat. As soon as i finish the front door opens.

"BELLA" Alice yells and Patricia starts crying. Mom hands her to me and goes to scold Alice. Edward flints to my side.

"Alice scared her" I say ad Edward takes Patricia from me and start to coo to her. She relaxes immediately and snuggles into him.

"Daddy's girl" I say and he smiles.

"Your siblings are waiting" Dad says as he walks in. I sigh and Edward and I move into the living room.

"O my gosh she's adorable" rose says. I smile and Edward hold Patricia's head up a little.

"Little one this is the rest of our crazy family" he says softly to her and mom and dad laugh and rose and Alice glare.

"Let's see who do you want to go to first" Edward asks our daughter.

"I'll take her" Alice says and i look at her nervously. Edward hands our daughter to her and she coos and talks to her.

"Hey baby girl I'm your auntie Alice, we'll have so much fun shopping with you. I'll make sure you're not like your mommy who hates shopping" Alice says and Patricia starts to fuss.

"Here give her to me" rose says softly and takes my daughter in her arms. She smiles as she hold her.

"Hi sweet pea I'm your auntie rose and I'm going to make sure you are spoiled rotten" she says and dad and mom look at her to make sure she's behaving and not acting like her mother. She quiets down and rose continues to hold her.

" She's beautiful Bella thank you for giving me a little miracle to love" rose says.

"Rose" em hisses.

"Rose I want make it clear to you now, she is my baby and even though when I'm changed you might be taking care of her doesn't mean you can become her mother" I say and rose nods. Patricia starts to fuss again and em takes her.

"Hello my little niece" em says and Patricia stares at him before starting to cry. Alice, mom, dad and rose chuckle at the face Patricia made before she started crying,

"Uncle jazzy you're the last one" I say.

"I can't" jasper says and backs up from my daughter.

"Yes you can you never hurt me before"" I say.

"You were bigger than this though when we got you" he says.

"I know but if Emmett who is the biggest of you guys can hold her without hurting her you can to just don't use your power on her, she doesn't need to become addicted to it like I am" I say but chuckle at the last part. Emmett hold my daughter out to him. He sighs and takes her into his arms and she stops crying instantly.

"He's not using his power love" Edward says and kisses my forehead.

"Hi baby girl" he says in his southern accent that I loved when I was a child. Patricia look up at him in fascination and I laugh. She sighs in content and relaxes in his arms and I smile. We all sit down and dad puts the news on TV. Edward kisses my forehead.

"How was work today?" I ask.

"As to be expected" he says. "

Did you get puked on? Em asks.

"Thank god no, that a last week when the flu hit forks" Edward says.

"Speaking of work, Bella Patricia is going to need to come in for a checkup soon." Dad says and i nod. Patricia hearing dad's voice looks around and makes a noise.

"Shh it's alright sweet pea" jazz coos and holds my daughter a little closer to him.

"Patricia loves dad" Edward says to our confused siblings. For the rest of the evening my siblings try to bond with Patricia but at the end of the night she ends up sleeping on dad's chest.

"She's adorable" Alice says and takes a picture of her.

"She sure is" Rose says and I smile.

"I'll go lay her in her crib" dad says and gets up and walks towards her room.

"Oh by the way Bella I love the way her room is you and mom did good" Alice says.

"Thanks" I say and smile. I feel arms wrap round me and look over my shoulder and see Edward.

"You won't have to worry about Patricia tonight love everyone wants to help you with her" he says and i nod.

"I promise Bella I won't act like I did earlier" rose says seeing my look of doubt.

"Ok I trust you but if anyone needs to warn you I will have jasper and Alice take Patricia when I am changed instead of you" I say and she nods.

"Come love lets go to bed" Edward says and i nod and let him lead me upstairs and to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

Raising Patricia Cullen ch.2

(Bella's POV/2 weeks later)

Today Edward and I are takin Patricia for her first check up at the hospital. "

No Alice" I say as Alice skips into Patricia's room. '

but Bella" she complains.

"No my daughter is not a human baby doll and any way I'm her mother so I will dress her the way I want and if you have a problem with it I guess I will have to talk to mom and dad" I say.

"Ok" Alice says and leaves the room. I put Patricia in her i heart my grandpa onesie and put a pair of purple socks on her feet and white pants on her little legs. I place her purple flower headband on her head and pick her up. She coos at me and reaches for my hair.

"Ready love?" Edward asks and I nod and he takes Patricia from me so i can put my oat on. He puts her little white coat on her and take her out to the car. I grab my purse and follow him out. He has Patricia strapped in and the car warmed up by the time I get to the car. I get in and buckle and Edward pull out of the drive way.

"So why isn't dad not doing her check up at home?" I ask.

"the director wants to see her and dad didn't want to have to give her shots and her crying and rose get overly protective. Dad and i have talked and rose is still feeling motherly to patricia and dad has given her a warning which she ignores." Edward says and i nod.

"Shoud I be worried about rose?" I ask.

"Not really mom and dad will keep an eye on her and i keep an eye on her thoughts and we will step in if she steps out of line" Edward says and I nod as we pull up to the hospital.

I get out and un strap Patricia from her car seat and pick her up.

"No carseat?" Edward ask

. "No I'll just hold her" I say and kiss her forehead feeling nervous.

Edward wraps an arm around me.

We walk into the hospital an immedialty the nurses behind the desk stand up.

"Oh is this your daughter? ONE ASKS.

"Yes Andrea this is Patricia Kristine Cullen" edwrd says proudly and I smile.

"awe she's so adorable" she says and coos over Patricia who just giggles. "I see the chief of the hospitals granddaughter is finally in" dads personal nurse Tracy comes over.

"She's just beautiful Bella she looks just like you" she says as she runs a finger over patricias cheek.

"well well who do we have hear" I hear Vanessa say and the crowd of nurses part for Vanessa to stand by me.

"How you feeling bell?" she asks.

"Perfect" I say and she nods.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask and Vanessa nods and I hand patricia to her.

"shs perfect" vanessa says. "She sure is" Edward says.

"How is she at night?" she asks.

"Perfect she gets up maybe here times a night. Shehas had one bad night but she was colicky" I say and Vanessa nods.

For a few more minutes nurses come down and coo over Patricia.

"It looks like my granddaughter is popular" dad says as he walks in with the director behind him.

Vanessa hands me patricia and the nurse scatter. Patricia sees her grandpa and coos and reaches for him.

"Come here my little ladybug" dad coos and takes her from me. "shes adorable Carlisle" the director says and he coos at ptricia who just look at him.

"How are you doing Bella?" the director asks.

" I'm perfect" I say.

"that's wonderful and your daughter looks jus like you and not like him" he says and i nod.

"that's the best part i was so afraid she wouldn't look like me" I say.

"Edward you have a perfect little family now you just need to put a ring on bellas finger" the director says. "I planned to soon sir" he says.

The director's pager goes off.

"Well duty calls it was nice seeing you and the baby Bella" he says and then walks off.\

"Well should we get her checkup over" dad says and I nod and we walk to an exam room. \Patricia starts crying as dad lays her down on the exam bed. Edward stand on one side and I stand on the oherso she can't fall off.

"its alright my little lady bug" dad coos as he places his stethoscope on her chest and patrica just whines

"Hush little one your ok, grandpas not hurting you" he says softly as he looks in her mouth, nose ears and eyes. He picks her up for a minute and bounces her to settle her down. Once shes settled he cautiously lays her down and she starts whinig again.

"Its alright sweetpea" he says as he gently removes her pants and unsnaps the bottom of her onesie and unhooks her diaper.

"everything down here looks good, theres no diaper rash which is good." Dad says and then reaches for the anal thermometer. He pick patricias legs up in one hand and quickly slips the thermometer into her butt. She starts to cry and trysto roll over. Edward places a hand on her belly to hold her.

"Shh its ok baby girl I know its uncomfortable" dad says and trys making funn faces at her but she just continues to hine. After a few moments the thermometer beep.

"normal which is perfect" dad says as he reales her legs and she kicks her legs around. Edward chagesher diaper right away and snaps her onsie closed.

"One of you guys should hold her for this next part" Dad says as hepulls out 3 syringes and medicine vials.

"Um Edward" I say and he nods andpcksup our fussing daughter and she latches onto him. Dad comes over with alcohol wipe and wipes Patricia's thigh and she screams at the coldness.

'Shh its ok baby girl daddys got you" edard coos and dad quickly gets the first injections and pokes her with it and she screams louder and looks around violently. Dad gets the second and patricia tryst kick he legs but dad pins them to Edward and gives her the secondinjection. Her eye sland on me and she reaches for me.

"Bella" Edward say and I take our daughter who imedditaly places her head between my breast and breaths in my scent and she starts calming down. "shh I got you baby girl, its ok mommy has you" I cood softly to her and rock her side to side. Dad place his hand on her leg and she starts to cry.

"I'm going to walk her a bit" I say and dad nods andopens thedoor. I wak out and start to walk around. I pass the nurse desk and they smile at me.

"I bet this is killing Carlisle" vanessa says a she walks out of a room.

"I'm sure shes not happy about this" I say as I rock patricia who sigh in content. Vanessa walks wit me to he nuse desk.

"Dr. Roberts you have patientin room 3" the nurse says.

"Bye bells" vanessa says and walks to room three. I walk back to the room where Edward and dad are talking.

"Shes calm" I say and dad nods and quickly grabs the last injection and come t me. He grabs her legs and she whnes and dad quickly sticksher and gives her the injection. He places a band aid on her thigh and Edward quickly puts her pants back on.

"shh its alright honey" I coo to her and walk out the exam room

. "she good to go for today and I'm done with work in a few so I will see you guys at home" dad says and I nod. Edward checks us out of the hospital and we walk to the car and place Patricia in her car seat.

She plays with her stiffed hanging giraffe. I get in the car and Edward does and starts the car. He pulls out of the parking lot and gets on the road.

After fifteen minutes we pull up to the house and rose is standing in the living room looking out. I get out and get Patricia out and hold her to me. I walk inside and hear mom talking to rose. I head upstairs to protect my baby.

"whoa Bella relax moms getting rose under control you don't need to bring momma bear out" jazz says as he intercepts me to my room.

" I still don't like it" I say and jazz walks with me to my room.

He looks at me for permission to enter and I nod. We put that rule in effect after rose acted out with Patricia crying in her crib and dad said to leave her because I would get her. And I got her and rose got mad at me so we turned my room into mine and Patricia's safe heaven and when we were in there they had to get permission.

" I know you do, mom and dad are trying there hardest" he says and sits on the bed next to me. Patricia gurgles at him.

"hey sweetie pie" he coos in his southern accent and I smile. My daughter was exactly like me and loved jazz's southern accent. Jasper runs a dinger over Patricia's cheek and she gurgles and smiles.

"she loves you so much" I say and jasper smiles.

"just like her momma" he says and I laugh. Jasper and I just talk formawhile until a knock sounds at my door. I look up and dad is standing there with a hand behind his back.

"may I come in sweetheart?" he asks.

"of course" I say and he walks in and to my other side. Patricia sees him and looks at him with an odd expression. Dad pulls his arm from behind him and he has a stuffed bug eyed zebra. Patricia gurgles and reaches for it.

"here you go my little lady bug grandpa sorry he made you cry" dad coos and hands her the zebra and Patricia holds it to herself and gurgles happily. I laugh at her expression and dad smiles.

"so why are you in here?" he asks. "mom was lecturing rose when we got home and I didn't want to take any chances" I say and dad nods.

"when I got home she was fine so we can probably head down I know your mother wants to see Patricia and probably call me a bad guy" dad says but jokes about the last part.

I nod and stand up as does jasper and dad. We head downstairs and mom immediate comes to us. I hand Patricia to her and she smiles at my daughter.

"oh that's such a nice little zebra did grandpa get you that to make up from being a bad guy and poking you with needles" mom says and Patricia shakes her toy. Mom laughs and I smile.

I feel Edward wrap his arms around me and I lean into him.

"she content right now" Edward says and I nod. Edward leans down and kisses my neck and I giggle.

"I'm happy shes healthy and she's happy with our family and her toy" I say and Edward nods.

"and she wont need more shots for awhile now" dad sayings he wraps mom in his arms and rests his head on moms shoulder and makes funny faces at Patricia.


	3. Chapter 3

Raising Patricia Cullen Ch.3

(A few weeks after the last chapter)

"Mm Edward" I groan as I roll over in bed. When his spot come up empty my eyes snap open and I look around.

That's when I hear growling and hissing and Patricia screaming. I rush out of bed and into the hallway.

I run towards Patricia's room and when I'm close I see Edward growling angrily in Patricia's door way. Emmett looks up from behind Edward and sees me. He says something and Edward gives one last growl before rushing to my side.

"What's wrong?" I ask as Edward wraps his arms around me.

"Rose isn't letting are daughter go just because she was whimpering. Dad told us to start letting her whimper a little bit so she doesn't come dependent so much and rose didn't like it and rushed in and now she is acting very motherly over our daughter" he says and when he say ours he says it loudly.

"NO" I yell and go to rush in when Edward grabs me.

"Mom and dad are trying to handle it" he says.

"She better put my daughter down right now. Because she has lost privileges. " I say and I hear a gasp.

"Where's jasper and Alice?" I ask.

"right here Bella" Alice says as her and jasper walk towards us. "When I'm changed you and jasper are taking my daughter away from me." I say.

"Love what about training you?" Edward says.

" I trust you and dad to" I say and he nods.

"You bitch" rose hisses from the room.

"Maybe if you would leave my daughter alone and stop acting like her mother you would be going. But then again you would act like her mother then" I shout angrily.

"Ok love calm down" Edward whispers.

" No Edward she's trying to take our daughter form us" I cry.

"shh I got you love" Edward whispers as he hug me to him and rubs my back. After I calm down he lets me go.

"Rosalie this is enough now give me Patricia right now" Mom says.

"NO how dare you try to take her from me" rose hisses.

"that's enough young lady, give your mother Patricia now and after You are to march to my office were we will have a little discussion and I will punish you for acting like this" dad growls out and Patricia cry's harder.

"ROSALIE NOW. If you do not let her go now and you hurt you will b in more trouble" Dad barks. I hear Patricia calm down and then rose comes out and glares at me.

"Bitch" she hisses and pushes me into the wall. "ROSALIE" dad yells and grabs her arm and turns her to the side and lands four slaps to her backside.

"My office now" he hisses. Rose runs upstairs and dad turns to me.

"Are you alright sweetie?" he asks and I nod as Edward helps me up from the floor.

"I got Bella dad" Edward says and dad nods before running after rose. Mom comes out with Patricia and gives her to me. I hold her close and Patricia calms more.

"I got you baby. Shh mommy got you" I say and Edward leads me to our room.

"did you guys feed her at all while I was sleeping?" I ask and Edward nods.

"A few hours ago" he says and I nod.

"Are you hungry little one?" I ask and pull up my camisole and bring Patricia up and she latches on.

"is dad punishing rose?" I ask ad Edward nods and fliches as he hears.

"Edward were leaving" mom says.

"I'm not leaving Bella" Edward says.

"Edward" mom says.

"Fine ill come with' I say as Patricia is finished.

"No you and our daughter could get sick with how cold it is out there. And its down pouring" Edward days.

"Well i don't want be left alone and you dot want to leave me" I say.

"fine you two stay here but do not. And I repeat DO NOT listen into your sisters discipline" mom says and then leaves. I lay back and lay Patricia in between Edward and I.

She gurgles happily and Edward pulls a pacifier from the nightstand and offers it to our daughter. She take it and her eyes start to close. Edward rubs my back and my eyes close.

"Sleep love" Edward says and hums my lullaby.

I sigh and fall asleep soon after.

(Next morning)

When I wake up Patricia is on Edward chest laying their giggling.

"Hi" I say and Edward turns and smiles.

"how did you sleep?" Edward asks.

"Amazing" I say.

"So did our daughter" Edward says and I get up to use the restroom and get ready for the day. When I'm done Edward is dressed and he has Patricia ready for the day

"Bella can I talk to you?" rose asks from the doorway. I look at Edward and he shrugs.

"I would like to apologize how I reacted and how I treated you after it she says.

"I'll take Patricia Edward" Alice says and takes Patricia from him.

Edward and I sit on our bed and Rosalie sits on one of our lounge chairs. I look at her waiting for her to start.

"Bella m so sorry I was getting protective of Patricia. Its just as you know I want a child so bad and when I heard her little whimpers something in me just snapped. I'm also sorry for calling you a bitch and pushing you into wall making you fall. Daddy taught me my lesson and it wont happen again" she says.

"I accept your apology but you need to earn my full trust that this wont happen then I may reconsider the arrangements for my changing" I say.

"thank you" she says and we all stand up to leave my room. Rose hugs me for a second and then we go downstairs.

Jasper is sitting on the floor with Patricia on his lap and he's singing to her. I smile and Edward wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. Dad comes down the stairs and Rose finches.

"Bella breakfast" mom calls and Edward and I walk to the kitchen where mom has a plate of eggs and bacon with toast ready for me.

"thanks mom" I say as I sit down.

"Your welcome honey" she says and kisses my forehead before going to join dad in the living room.

"you handled Rose's apology wonderful love and I agree she has to gain your trust back. She also has to gain mine to" Edward says and I nod.

After I finish eating Patricia starts to demand my boob for her feeding.

Edward wraps me in a blanket as I feed our daughter.

After a half hour she's content and sleeping on my chest.

Alice, Jasper, em and Rose nods to dad and then get up and leave. I look at Edward and he sits down on the couch next to me and grabs a hold of my hand.

"Bella sweetheart please try to stay calm" mom says and I become more confused.

"sweetheart we need to talk about your change." Dad says and my heartbeat speeds up and dad sighs.

"love what dad is trying to say is he is thinking of changing you when Patricia turns a year. We would have a party and then whoever we choose will take our daughter and go away to the island." Edward says.

"so seven months" I say and look down at Patricia sleeping.

"yes love seven months" Edward says.

"and then we have to fake my death" I say and dad nods.

I start to cry and Edward wraps his arms around me and holds me as close as he can with our daughter on me. Mom and dad look at us with sadness. Edward gets up and flints upstairs and comes back down to my side and kneels down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you do me a great honor and become my wife?" Edward asks and I nod and he takes my left hand and put the ring on me.

"I want the wedding before I'm changed. Give my friends one last hap memory of me." I say and dad nods

. "we'll use you honeymoon escape as your death, you and Edward get into a car crash while on your way to your honeymoon destination" dad says.

"no I wont leave Patricia without a parent. Because then we would have to fake her having godparents and we choose rose and Emmett but I don't trust rose" I say and dad nods.

"we'll have to fake your death then." Dad says

. "what if Bella dies in a car accident going to the store to surprise me?" Edward asks.

"that might work" dad says and the two of then continue to talk while I stare at Patricia.

I only had 7 more months as a human and then I would be changed. I just hope Patricia will still want me when I'm not human.


	4. Chapter 4

Raising Patricia Cullen Ch.4

(Bella's POV)

For the last month Alice and I have been planning my wedding. Today we would be picking up Angela and Jessica to pick out my wedding party dresses. Angela is going to be my maid of honor while jess, rose and Alice would be my bridesmaids. Patricia would be my flower girl.

Alice would hold her as she walks down the aisle and help Patricia throw flowers. Jasper and Edward were practicing flower throwing with Patricia.

"You ready?" Alice asks and I nod and stand up and grab my purse.

"Bye baby girl" I coo as I kiss her forehead.

Alice and I head out to the car.

Rose was out hunting with dad. Mom was meeting us at the dress shop after she was done at the flower shop. We pick Angela up first and then head to Jess's house.

"Omg Bella I can't believe you're getting married" Jess says as she gets in the car.\

"I couldn't believe it when I saw the invite either" Ang says.

"So what color are you thinking?" Jess asks.

"Royal blue" I say and both of them nod.

"Your favorite color" Angela says and i nod. For the rest of the ride we talk about random things.

"hey Bella if you don't mind me asking. How old is Edward?" Ang asks.

"He's 21. He graduated high school at the age of 16. It took 4 years to become a pediatrician." I say and she nods.

"So that's only a four year age difference" jess says and I nod. We pull up to the wedding shop and Alice parks. Mom is waiting for us at the entrance.

"Hello girls" mom greets and we head in.

"I'm thinking we start of with the parties dress first" mom says and I nod and we head over to a huge section of maid of honor and bridesmaid dresses.

"First thing first, do you want them all in one style of dress?" mom asks.

"Yes" I say and mom nods and we all look at dresses. After searching I find the one I like and Alice squeals seeing it in her vision.

"Its perfect" She says and she grabs it to try it on. The dress was floor length. It was strapless with a diamond waist and a diamond butterfly on the top. It flowed nicely when Alice walked.

"Its perfect" I say and Alice smiles. Alice changes and then a worker comes and helps us find my dress. After two hours I finally found the one.

It was a modern style with a diamond embellishment on the waist and ruffles from the waist down.

We move onto finding Patricia a dress. Not even ten minutes into looking and I find the perfect one for my daughter.

It was royal blue with a blue diamond belt and the bottom ruffled out. We head to the check out and order the dresses in the sizes we needed.

"Why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight?" I ask as we walk out of the wedding shop.

"Sounds like fun" Ang says as we make it to Alice's car.

"Ill meet you guys at home. I'm going to stop at the store to get dinner ingredients" Mom say and we all nod.

We get into Alice's car and talk about random things till we pull up at the house. I see Rosalie looking down from her window in her and ems room. We all get out and head inside. Edward is sitting in the rocking chair in the living room feeding Patricia.

"Oh she's gotten so big" jess says as we all sit don in the living room.

"How did it go?" dad asks as he walks downstairs.

"Better than I expected. We got all the dresses ordered. Mom got my flowers ordered." I say and he nods.

"Speaking of your mother where is she?" he asks.

"She went to the store to buy stuff for dinner" I say and dad nods.

"How has Patricia been?" I ask as I look at my daughter who was starting to fall asleep.

'she's been good. She had a blast throwing flowers at jasper. A few more practices and she should be good to go" Edward says

"That's so cute your having Patricia throw your flowers" she gushes.

"It is pretty cool" ang says.

Edward stands up to go lay Patricia down in her rock and sleep cradle in the corner of the room. Dad turns on the tv and changes the channel to the news. A few minutes later mom comes in with bags. Dad get up to help her.

"So do you guys want to play a game?" I ask.

"Sure what kind" ang says.

"Apples to apples?" I ask.

"I love that game!" jess says.

"Edward do you want to see if our siblings want to play?" I ask and he nods and gets up and head upstairs.

I go to the game closet and grab the game. I head back to the living room and Alice already has the coffee table cleared off and the couch cushion arranged on the floor around the table.

Edward comes down and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are following. We all sit down and Edward dishes out cards. We play until mom calls us in for dinner. When ang and jess aren't looking my sibling give me a glare.

Mom has the food set out buffet style on the island. Mom made fajitas with homemade rice and beans. Everyone grabs a plate and starts making fajitas.

Mom made 6 types of meat. She had a bowl in the kitchen with barley cooked meat for them. After everyone made their plates we sit down at the table and say grace.

For the rest of dinner small talk is made. Its mostly about our wedding. Patricia starts to cry half way into dinner and Edward gets up to get her.

He comes carrying her in her rock and sleep cradle. He sets her next to him and rocks her gently as he eats. She falls asleep quickly. After dinner mom dishes out dessert

. When dessert is finished I help mom with dishes while Alice takes jess and ang home. Both of them hug me before leaving.

After the dinner dishes are done and Alice is back we play a family game. Patricia sits in my lap watching everything around her. When dad or jasper talked she got a huge grin on her face. After a while she galls asleep in my arms. I excuse myself to go lay her in her room. Edward comes up with me.

"So what does your dress look like?" Edward asks and I gasp. He probably already saw it in jess or angelas mind!

My eyes start to water and I run to my room nd slam the door. He saw! Now it won't be a surprise. I start to cry.

"Bella let me in" Alice requests softly.

"The doors open " I hiccup. She walk in and immediately wraps me in her arms.

"Shh its ok. Edward hasn't even your dress. Jess and ang was looking at shoes when you found the perfect one." She says abd rubs my back.

I calm down and Alice hugs me.

"Love" Edward says at the door. I wave him in and he flints to my side.

"I'm so sorry love" he says as he rubs my back. " I forgive you but don't you dare try to see the dress " I say and Edward nods and kisses me.

" I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I say and Alice laves the room to give us alone time.


	5. Chapter 5

Raising Patricia Cullen ch.5

(A week since last chapter)

Today Patricia would have her 6 month checkup and then we would hopefully be decorating the house for Christmas in three weeks.

Dad was setting up his office. Rose and em went hunting because Patricia would need more shots today. Right now Edward and I are in the kitchen.

Patricia is sitting in the high chair eating mushy cereal. We were slowly adding solids. She's hit all her milestones so far. She now says ma and da when Edward and I talk to her. She rolled over and can sit up by her own. We're all waiting for the teething phase to begin.

I'm really nervous for today's exam. Flu season was in full effect so Patricia would be getting her flu shot along with her four other shots. I didn't like to watch Patricia scream and try wiggling out of my arms. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel cold lips on my neck.

"What are thinking about?" Edward asks.

"Just about our daughter" I say and Edward wraps his arms around me.

I lean into him and just stay there until Patricia throws her food on the floor. Edward sighs and goes to clean it up while I pick up Patricia. I take her upstairs to take a bath.

"Bella when you done the office is set up" Dad says and I nod and head to Edward and I's room to give Patricia her bath

. After I'm done Edward is in our room waiting with a clean outfit for her. I change her into a simple pink onesie, pink tights and socks. We head down to dads office and Edward knocks on the open door.

"Come in guys" he says and stands up from his desk.

We walk in and he takes Patricia from us. He starts of by weighing her and taking her measurements. He lays her down on the exam bed and listens to her heart and lungs before moving on to look at her nose, ears and mouth.

"Edward can you hand me the anal thermometer" he asks as removes her tights and UN snaps her onesie.

Edward goes over to the counter and pulls it out of a glass jar with an array of thermometers.

Dad quickly pulls the tabs of Patricia's diaper and pulls it off. Edward puts petroleum jelly on the thermometer and hands it to dad.

Dad lifts Patricia's legs up in one hand and quickly inserts the thermometer. Patricia lets out a cry and Edward try's to soothe her.

After dad done takin her temperature I change her diaper but don't re dress her. Dad pushes on her belly for a few seconds. When he's finished he goes to his desk and grabs a tray that is covered and I know it was her shots. Dad grabs some alcohol swaps and band aids and puts them on the tray.

I pick her up and sit on the exam bed with her. Dad sets the tray on a cart next to the bed. He grabs and alcohol swab and swabs Patricia's outer thigh. Patricia whimpers and I shush her and I hold her protectively to me. Dad grabs the first syringe and takes the cap off. I hold Patricia a little tighter as her cry fills the room. Dad grabs a second swab and quickly swabs her other leg down before jabbing her with the second needle. This continues till finally there is one shot on the tray.

"Umm dad isn't that a big shot considering Patricia's size?" I ask. Edward takes Patricia from me.

"It is because it's for you." He says and I scramble off the table.

"Oh no, not happening" I say and quickly rush to the door. Edward is standing there blocking my way.

"Edward please just let me through" I plead with him.

"I'm sorry love but you need this shot. It's only your early flu shot" he says.

"But I don't need it I'll be changed in 6 months!" I say.

"Bella you need this to keep you healthy right now! Flu season is now and you becoming an immortal in 6 months doesn't change the fact you need this shot. Now you can act like a 17 year old and come sit on the bed and receive your shot. Or you can act like you're a child and I can have Edward, jasper and your mother hold you down" dad says sternly.

My lip juts out as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Edward give me Patricia" Mom says and I look up and she's in the doorway also.

Edward hands her Patricia.

"Come on love I'll let you hug me" Edward says and I nod and walk back to the exam bed.

I get onto it and Edward wraps his arms around me but makes sure not to cover my right arm so dad could have access to it. Dad swabs my arm and I cringe.

"Relax sweetie" dad encourages softly while rubbing the muscle. I take a deep breath and feel the pinch and bury my head in Edward neck.

"Shh I got you" Edward says and rubs my back. Dad rubs my back gently.

"Your done baby girl." He says and I nod and pull back.

I wipe my face and scramble off the bed. I rush out of the office and to my room. I fall onto my bed and hold a pillow to my chest. There's a knock on the door and I ignore it.

"Bells" Jasper calls out. I turn so I can look at him in my doorway.

"You know dad was doing it for your own good" he says.

"He knows I hate shots and then to threaten me like that! I'm not a fucking child!" I yell angrily.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Watch your language or I will treat you like a child" dad yells from down the hall. I roll my eyes and jasper chuckles.

"Do not roll your eyes at me missy" dad snaps.

I motion jasper in and he comes in and jumps over me and onto the bed besides me. I laugh as he starts to tickle me.

"Now are you in a better mood? He asks and I nod.

"Feel up for a movie?" he asks.

"Sure" I say and he turns the TV on and puts a movie in. I relax and jasper rubs my back soothingly. "

Ma!" Patricia yells from the door way. I see Edward is standing there with Patricia.

I motion Edward in and Edward rushes to my side and kisses me. He sets Patricia next to me as I scoot over so he could get on the bed. He leans against headboard and I rest my head on his chest. Patricia crawls between us and lays down next to me.

We stay like that until dinner when mom call me down. I grab Patricia and head downstairs. I ignore dad who is sitting on the couch in the living room.

I walk into the kitchen and Edward puts Patricia in her height chair as I sit down in my chair.

Mom puts a plate of chicken Alfredo in front of me and gives Patricia some plain noodles and yogurt. Edward feed Patricia as I eat.

When I finish I take Patricia and give her a bath. Edward leads us downstairs after for family game night. Patricia lays on the floor with toys.

I try and ignore dad as best as I can. After playing for an hour I look at Patricia and she's sleeping. I go and pick her up and take her to her room.

"Edward" I call keeping panic out of my voice. When I too Patricia's clothes off her skin was warm and she had a red rash. Edward comes in and walk to me.

"What's wrong" he asks. I point to her tummy. Edward gently touches her skin and I can tell he feels how warm she is.

"I think this is a side effect to her vaccines" he says.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"Stay calm for one. Change her diaper now while I go get my bag. I want to do a quick exam" he says and I nod.

I change her diaper and Edward returns shortly after. The only thing is dad is behind him. I turn my back to dad and let Edward come next to me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and shake it off.

"Bella" dad warns.

"Don't" I say "Bella you feel warmer also" dad says in worry?

"Im fine" I say and watch as Edward quickly examines Patricia.

"Everything is fine besides the fever and the rash." He says and I nod.

Edward reaches out and feels my forehead.

"Dads right love you do have a slight fever like our daughter" he says.

"There's only one reason for that similarity" I snap.

"Yes love the flu shot.' Edward says.

"I'm going to go call the hospital and warn them about the possible bad batch of the injection" Dad says and leaves.

Edward pulls my shirt up and sure enough the rash was on me to

. "Why don't you to take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll get our daughter down tonight" he says and I nod and head to our shared bathroom.

I quickly shower and head to the bedroom. Edward is already in bed in his night wear. He's holding a glass of water and two pills.

"Here love this will help with your fever" he says and I take them before getting in bed. I lean against Edward who rubs my back and before I know it I'm asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Raising Patricia Cullen Ch.6

(Bella's POV)

Tomorrow is Christmas. Patricia's first Christmas. Alice and the whole family have gone overboard with all the presents and decorations!

First it was the tree. Emmett came home from hunting with the tree and it barely fit in the door! Let's just say that mom was not too happy about that one! Then dad came down from the attic with boxes full of decorations.

And at this point Rose and Alice walked in with more decorations! Mom was okay with that but me on the other hand it looked like a Christmas monster threw up! And Edward even let them put decorations on his piano! Of course Patricia thought it was hilarious and giggled as everyone acted like the energizer bunny.

At one point Emmett tried to put Patricia on the tree. That was when dad calmed everyone down and they started to slow down on the decorating. Edward was fighting with Patricia to get her to bed at the moment.

"Edward can you hurry up! We won't finish if she doesn't sleep soon!" Alice says.

"Alice your vampires who have super speed. If you were human I could see why you wouldn't finish but your vampires" I say.

"Oh yeah I forgot about our super speed!" Alice says and I laugh.

Some days I worry about her and tonight is one of them. Even dad looked at her weirdly as Jasper, Emmett and him carried rolls of wrapping paper down from the attic.

"Well at least she can explain all this wrapping paper" he says.

In November with black Friday they had gift wrap super cheap and she bought around 100 rolls and she didn't have an explanation because we didn't know I was pregnant yet. I smile as Edward walks down and he gives us the thumbs up.

We all go to 8 different stations to wrap Patricia's presents. Earlier in the day the couples wrapped the family presents from each couple. After a few hours I start yawning and Edward decides I should head to bed. He lays down next to me and I snuggle into his side. I fall asleep soon after.

(Next morning)

I'm woken up by Emmett jumping on the bed.

"Emmett stop" I groan as I roll over into the center of the bed.

"No Bella come on wake up" he shouts and I wince at how loud it is.

"Patricia isn't even up yet" I groan.

"Actually love she is" Edward says and walks in with a whimpering Patricia. I sit up in bed.

"Why?" I ask and look at the time and see its only 5 in the morning way too early for her to be up.

"Who woke her up?" I ask angrily as I get out of bed. Emmett steps away from me.

"Get out of my room you idiot." I say and take Patricia who was now crying. I shush her as I climb into bed with her. Edward gets on the other side and gives patricia her pacifier.

"Where is mom and dad?" I ask.

"Hunting that's why emmett got you two up so early the knew if mom and dad were here they would have stopped him" Edward says and i nod.

Patricia falls back asleep as I rub her back. I lay back down and try to fall back asleep. I drift off to sleep after a few minutes.

(A few hours later)

I wake with a start. My mind registers yelling from down stairs and I take a deep breath trying to calm down and bring my heart rate down. "Shh love it's ok" Edward says and rubs my back.

"Who's yelling?" I ask.

"Rose was yelling because mom and dad yelled at Emmett about this morning and Rose is mad so she's yelling at mom and dad" Edward says and at that moment we hear Rose pleading with dad as he walks past my room to his office with Rose.

I get up and take a shower so I wouldn't hear rose getting punished.

After getting out of the shower I changed into a Christmas sweater dress and put leggings on before going to Patricia's room to grab her outfit. I let Edward dress her as I put my hair into a high ponytail. When I'm done we head downstairs where mom snaps a picture of Patricia right away when she sees the tree.

I set Patricia down on the rug in the living room.

"Da" Patricia yells as Edward sits next to her on the floor.

She reaches her arms for him and he places her on his lap with a kiss to the forehead.

Dad comes down with a teary eyed Rose behind him.

Rose glares at me and Patricia before going to Emmett. Dad sits in his chair and mom sits on his lap with her camera strapped around her neck. Alice also has a camera and she's sitting on the sectional across from mom and dad.. Jasper is the last one to come in. He was holding a mug and handed it to me.

"thanks jasper" I say as I take a sip and my senses are overtaken by peppermint hot chocolate. I set it down on the side table next to the arm chair i'm sitting in. Rose and Emmett sit on the love seat together.

"Are we ready?" dad asks and we all nod.

Jasper gets appointed Santa and he hands out the first round of presents. Alice takes pictures of mom and dad opening their presents.

After mom and dad rose and Emmett open theirs. Then I open mine and Edward opens his.

"Bella get in the picture with Patricia" Alice says and I slide of the arm chair and sit next to Edward.

Patricia reaches for the gift and I pick it up and hold it for her. Edward helps her open it and she squeals in delight.

In the package was a stuffed kangaroo. I eye dad and he looks at everything but me.

Alice and jasper open their gifts before jasper hands out the next round. This continues for a few hours till mom decides that Patricia and I need to eat. I stand up and grab Patricia.

Edward,mom and dad follow me to the kitchen. I sit down and Edward puts Patricia in her high chair.

Mom goes to the microwave and warms up some food. She sets the plate down in front of me after it's heated and go back to the microwave to heat up some food for patricia. She come back with a pancake cut into tiny pieces.

She places it on the tray on the high chair and Patricia starts to eat. I grab my fork and start to eat as well. Edward sits next to me. Dad and mom sit on the other side across from us.

"Your brother owes you an apology after breakfast and I also told him he has to help you this week by changing patricia's diapers and feeding her in the middle of the night if she gets up. He also is to let you sleep in and if patricia gets up the is to take care of her till you are up" Dad says and I nod.

"Also ignore Rose for a while i saw the glare but if it escalates please tell me honey" dad says and I nod again.

I finish my food soon after and I get the pancake crumbs off patrica before we go back to the front room.

"Bells I'm sorry I got you up and patricia up. I was so excited. Please forgive me" em apologizes.

"Of course I will em" I say and we all settle in for round two of presents.

After a while it's only Patricia opening gifts. Were ¾ of the way done and Alice giggles. I look at patricia is sleeping.

"Leave her love" Edward says as I go to pick her up.

"Bella we have a special present for you" Dad says as mom makes her way off his lap.

Dad disappears for a moment but come back with a little gift bag. I reach in and pull out a jewelry box.

I look up at dad and the smiles and nods for me to open it. I open it and gasp.

Inside nestled in the velvet padding was the family's crest on ring. I start to cry and edward rubs my back. After a while dad comes and sits next to us and he pulls me to him and rubs my back.

"Shh darling it's alright" the says and kisses my forehead.

I take some deep breaths.

Dad takes the box and i hold my hand out.

My hand shakes as dad places the ring onto my right ring finger.

"I don't know if we should give her the other one" Mom says and i look at her confuse.

She hold out another small box and I take it. Edward pulls me into his side. I take a deep breath before opening the lid. A few tears escape as I see the cullen pendent on a small necklace.

"We were going to give you that for patricia on her birthday but we couldn't wait" Mom says and I get up and hug her.

She holds me for a few seconds before dad joins the hug.

"Group hug" em says and everyone joins the hug and I laugh. After the hug I kneel next to patricia and edward hands me the necklace.

I unclasp the clasp and put it on patricia. I lean down and kiss her. Edward comes to my side and picks up Patricia. We walk upstairs to lay her down. As we walk upstairs the sunlight hits the crest and sparkles and I smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Raising Patricia Cullen Ch.7

(Bella's Pov/a month after Christmas)

Patricia was almost 8 months old. Dad has assured Edward and me she was reaching all of her milestones perfectly. He even said she's a little advanced which scares me. A few weeks ago Alice was holding Patricia up in a standing position and Patricia started to bounce.

Since then that's one of Patricia's favorite thing to do besides playing peek a boo with Emmett. Jasper and Edward still practice throwing flowers with her. I smile hearing her laughter at the simple act of throwing flowers. Edward and I finally picked a date. We would be getting married June 15th, two days after Patricia's first birthday.

June 16th is when I will be changed into a vampire and taken away from Patricia. Dad changed the plan after thinking about it late one night. Edward was taking me to Isle Esme instead of the family taking Patricia. Dad said it will be easier for me to wake from my change without humans being near.

When the time comes dad and mom will move the others to Alaska and Dad and Edward will start to train me. I'm ready for the change but it's still scary knowing I will be away from my baby for at least 3 months.

I'm snapped out of my musing by Alice yelling for me. I rush into the front room, my heart pounding thinking something is wrong with Patricia. I glare at Alice when I see nothing is wrong.

"Just watch" Alice says and Edward wraps his arms around me. I watch Patricia and gasp when she crawls to the coffee table and pulls herself up with it. The family clap and cheer as Edward and I rush to her side.

"Ma, Da" she says and let's go of the table. Edward catches her before she can fall. Edward throws her into the air and she giggles.

"Good job baby girl" I praise and kiss her cheek.

"Should we see if she does it again?' Edward asks and I nod. He sets her near the coffee table. She crawls over and again pulls herself up and starts to bounce.

"Dad when do babies hit this milestone?" I ask as panic takes over.

"Between 8 and 9 months." he says. "Relax love. In a week she will be 8 months" Edward says to stop me from panicking any further. I nod and take a deep breathe.

"Ma" Patricia calls demanding my attention. I look down at her and she is smiling at me and I smile back at her. I sit on the floor next to her and Edward sits on her other side.

"Are you having fun baby?" I ask and she bounces some more and giggles.

I smile at Edward and he smiles back at me. The family starts leaving the room until it was Edward, mom, dad, Patricia and I left in the room. Mom has her camera taking pictures and I roll my eyes.

"You're going to want these pictures when you're changed. Not all of your memories will stay with you during the change." she says and dad rubs her back. I look at Edward confused and he sighs.

"Bella mom only has memories of her abusive husband she has no memories of being pregnant or the short time she had with her son. The only reason she remembers what he looks like is dad got her his birth picture and the only reason she knows where his grave is because dad found it for her." Edward says. I look at mom and she looks sadly at me.

"So I might not remember my pregnancy or giving birth to Patricia but I could remember my Rape?" I ask. "

It's possible sweetheart but with these pictures we have taken over the past year we will show them to you and hopefully you will remember these moments after a while." dad says and makes his way to us.

"This is why I have been recording all of Patricia's firsts. You haven't noticed but I have them all upstairs on discs for when you are changed in the event you don't remember" he says and I nod and lean into him.

He hugs me and I cry into his shoulder.

"Love you could always just not be changed" Edward says.

"No I still want to." I say and he nods. Patricia crawls over to dad and I and I place her in my lap.

"Pa" Patricia says and dad looks shocked. He picks up Patricia up and holds her to him and mom makes her way to him. I get up and Edward gets up also.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asks and I nod. We go to the hall closet and put our snow boots and winter coats.

"Be safe" dad calls and Edward and I roll our eyes.

We walk out the door and towards the side of the house towards the forest path that Emmett kept somewhat snow plowed. Edward grasps my hand and we walk into the forest. After a while Edward stops us at the gazebo Emmett built. We sit on the swing and Edward starts a fire in the fire pit to keep me warm.

"How long do you plan for us to stay out here?" I ask.

"An hour or so. You just needed to get away from the family for a while. Let them bound with Patricia" He says.

"As long as she doesn't tart to say any more names of our family" I say and I try to keep the anxiety out of my voice, by the look Edward gives me says that I failed.

"I know your stressed love but she is just a little advanced which will save us in school later on." Edward says and I smile. I lean into Edward and he wrap his arms around me.

"Are you still sure you want to be turned love?" he asks.

"Yes I do Edward! I'm never going to change my mind Edward I want to be with you forever." I say and lean in and kiss him.

"What about our daughter love? Are we going to change her when the time comes or are we going to let her die?" Edward asks and his voice is thick with emotions.

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and emotions before speaking to Edward.

"I don't know love. I have tried not to think about that. I don't want to condemn our daughter to being immortal but I also don't want tot watch our baby die of old age." I say but by the end I'm crying.

I turn and bury my head into his neck. Edward holds me and rocks us for a while until I calm down. After I calm down we just sit there and watch the fire. Edward adds more wood to the fire and I look at him confused.

He has a smile on his face as he sits back down. Before I can ask him about the smirk I hear our daughter's giggles. I look up and mom and dad and Patricia are walking down the path towards us. In mom's hands is a bag with s'more stuff.

Dad sets Patricia down on Edwards lap and grabs a roasting stick. Dad starts to roast marshmallows as mom starts to prepare the chocolate and graham crackers.

"Do you want a marshmallow Baby?" I ask Patricia and she nods her head. I grab a marshmallow and hand it to her. Dad finishes the marshmallows and mom and him make the s'mores. Mom hands m one and I thank her.

"Ma" Patricia says and reaches out t me.

"What's up baby?" I ask and she tries to grab my other s'more. Edward chuckles and grabs another marshmallow for her.

She gurgles happily as she eats its. We stay outside until it gets really dark and Patricia starts to yawn. I pick her up and we head back to the house once there Edward and I take Patricia up to bed before we head to our room forth night also.


	8. Chapter 8

Raising Patricia Cullen Ch.8

(Bella's POV/ June 13th/ 4 months since last chapter)

Today is Patricia's 1st birthday. It's UN believable that a year has already gone by.

In two days I would become Mrs. Bella Cullen and on June 16th Edward would make me a vampire.

For the last few weeks the house has been a flurry of motion. Everyone was preparing for Patricia's birthday party, my wedding and for when I was changed. Mom and Alice have been working on Patricia's party decoration since this morning before I was up.

Dad and Edward were out on a hunt and having bonding time. I knew that the bonding time was them actually talking about my change. Everyone was nervous for me. I have felt some nervousness and other emotions but I have kept them to myself.

I didn't want Edward to know that I was scared also. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Patricia squealing.

I look up and Jasper is in the doorway to my room with Patricia who is dressed in a pink fluffy dress. I roll my eyes at the choice of outfit Alice picked for Patricia. I motion Jasper to come in as I finish my hair

. He goes to set Patricia down when Alice yells from downstairs telling him not to get her outfit dirty by putting her down. I roll my eyes and take Patricia from him.

"Ma" she squeals as I bring her into my arms.

"Hi baby girl" I coo and kiss her cheek. We make our way downstairs after Jasper informs me he hears dad and Edward returning. BY the time we get downstairs Edward and dad are walking in.

"There's my birthday girl" Edward says as he takes Patricia and throws her up in the air causing her to squeal. Dad takes her after Edward and I smile as Edward comes and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Who did Alice all invite?" I ask.

"Just the Denali's and some of your friends" Edward says.

"How many friends?" I ask.

"Just Jessica, Mike, Ben, Tyler and Angela" Edward replies and I nod. I walk to the kitchen as Dad and Edward disappear to play with Patricia.

"Here's some breakfast" rose says and places a plate in front of me. For the past few months she's been trying to get on my good side.

"Thank you" I say and sit down to eat. She nods and goes back to helping Alice and mom make the cake and party food.

"Rose I'll make you a deal. If you don't act like Patricia's mother for the next two days then I will let you and Emmett stay at the house while I'm changed" I say and she nods.

"Thank you Bella" she says and hugs me before leaving the room to find Emmett. I finish eating and Alice takes my plate.

"Now Bella that is done time to discuss what your wearing to the party" she says.

"Alice can't I have one party with comfortable clothes?" I ask.

"No and that's final. Theirs a sun dress in your closet on the left second to last hanger. The matching shoes are under it. And your hair needs to be put into a braid and then a bun" she says and I groan and mom laughs.

I head upstairs to my room to get the dress. When I open the closet and find the dress she wants I groan when I see Calvin Klein written on the garment bag. I grab the garment bag and the matching blue wedges. I head to the bathroom and quickly change into the dress before slipping on the shoes.

Alice walks in and completes my hair and put light makeup on before deeming me presentable. She leaves the room and I get up and go to Edwards's room. He's in there pacing around. I knock and he looks up. "Is everything ok?" I ask and he nods and motions me into the room.

"Everything is fine love, I just can't believe our daughter is a year already. Time goes by so slow when you're a vampire but when you came to live with us it went a little faster and now with our daughter it seems like I'll blink and miss something important" He says as he wraps me in his arms.

"This past year seems un real with how fast it went. It seems like last week I was still pregnant with her and now she's a year. And in two days were getting married and then I will be a vampire" I say. "Ma, Da" Patricia calls from the hall and I turn and she's on Dad's shoulders

. "What you doing up there baby?" I ask and she squeals and claps.

Edward and I chuckle before we make our way over. Patricia leans to Edward and dad quickly grabs her so she doesn't fall. He hands her to Edward. We make our way downstairs where most of the family is in the living room decorating.

Mom is in the corner setting up her camera on the tri pod to record the party.

She smiles at me as the boys arrange the furniture so I could sit in dads lounge chair with Patricia in front of the camera. I set Patricia down on the floor by some toys to play.

"What needs to be done?" I ask.

"You can help me with plating food and setting it out. The party starts in a half hour" Mom says and I nod.

We head to the kitchen and work in silence side by side. We get all the varieties of food set out and on the island with plates, napkins and silverware. I was setting the last tray down when the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Alice calls as I walk out to the living room. Patricia crawls to me and I pick her up.

"Hi guys please come in" Alice greets.

"Thank you Alice" I hear Elaezar reply.

Edward moves to my side and I smile at him. The Denali's have never meet Patricia they have only seen pictures. They make their way into the front room and immediately they all look at me and Patricia. I blush and Patricia look nervous.

"Camren, Elaezar" Dad greets as he stands from the couch

"Carlisle dear friend" Carmen greets.

I try to calm down and Edward rubs my arm soothingly. Patricia reaches for him and Edward easily takes her. She calms a bit in his arms but she still looks nervous. Her lip juts out slightly and Edward coos softly to her. Elaezar tentatively steps towards us. I take a deep breath and take a step towards them.

"Uncle El! Aunt Carmen!" I greet and hug them.

They hug me back and kiss my forehead.

"You look good sweetie" Uncle El says.

I look at Alice and she nods for me to go greet the rest of the family. I make my way to Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garrett. When I'm done greeting them I walk back to Edward and Patricia look curious.

One by one they come to greet Edward and Patricia. At the end of introductions Patricia shocks us all and reaches for Aunt Carmen.

She takes Patricia and talks to her in Spanish and Patricia giggles. Edward wraps his arms around me while Uncle EL and dad go and get presents. My eyes grow huge when I see all the gifts.

"You shouldn't be surprised love. You use to get this many presents from them when you were little" Edward chuckles.

"We're making up for the past year" Aunt Carmen says and I nod.

Everyone starts talking and going separate ways. Edward follows the guys out into the back yard. All the ladies sit in the living room. I sit in dads lounge chair and we just talk until the doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it" I say and get up and head to the front door. I open it and Jessica, Mike, Ben, Tyler and Angela are standing on the porch each with presents.

"Please come in guys" I say and move to the side.

Once there inside I close the door and lead them to the living room. During the time I answered the door the guys came back in. My friend look around and they look at The Denali's in confusion.

"Guys let me introduce you to my Dads brother and his family" I say. Uncle Elaezar stands up to greet everyone

. "This is my dad's brother and my Uncle Elaezar. And then we have his wife my Aunt Carmen and then my cousins Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garrett" I say and point to each one.

Uncle el shakes their hands as I pick up Patricia who crawls over to me. I pick her up and she waves at my friends. We all get settled around the house. Angela, Jessica and I sit in the front room and talk about my upcoming wedding.

"Are you excited?" jess asks.

"I have mixed emotions. I'm ready for it but not ready at the same time" I say.

"You'll look beautiful and you get to be with Edward for the rest of your lives" Angela says.

"And you can't forget about honeymoon" jess says and gives me a wink and I blush. Mom thankfully comes and saves me telling us to come eat.

We get plates and I chuckle at the Denali's facial expressions. They stay in the kitchen while my friends and I sit outside at the picnic table.

Edward joins us with Patricia and he feeds Patricia of his plate. I rub his back and he smiles at me. After food Em come out and puts a bounce house up.

"Em you do know Patricia can't jump yet?" I ask and he nods.

"Mom and dad said we can bounce with her in our arms" He says and hold his hand out for her. Edward gives her to Em.

"Come on squirt lets have some fun" he says and quickly gets into the jump house.

"Be careful" I warn before he starts to jump.

He pulls her o hi side and starts to jump. Patricia squeals in delight and I smile. Edward wraps his arm around me and I lean into him. Edward talk sports with Ben, Tyler and mike. The girls bring our conversation back to the wedding.

"So are the dresses in?" jess asks.

"Yes I have them upstairs in the guest room where we will get ready in two days" I say.

"Do the look okay?" Angela asks.

"Yes they looked perfect" I reply and she nods. It starts to drizzle and we head inside.

"Em bring Patricia in please" Mom calls and Em nods and get out of the bouncy house.

We head inside and do cake right away. Patricia starts crying when we start to sing. I stand behind her and she twists and tries to climb in my arms.

I pick her up and rub her back. She cries and I hold her and rock her side to side. Edward blows out the candles before helping me calm her down. After she's calm I place a bib on her to cover dress before Edward gives her the mini cake we order for her.

She smashes it and mom takes pictures as dad takes a video. Alice stands on the side impatiently wanting it to be over so she doesn't ruin her dress.

After letting her play for a good ten minutes moms passes out the other cake and we go to sit and watch Patricia open presents. After presents we sit around and just talk.

"Ma" Patricia calls and I look up from my conversation with my cousins and friends.

Patricia is using the table to stand and I mile at her. What she does next makes me gasp. Patricia lets go off the table and takes the five steps to me and she hugs my legs.

"O my god." I say and pick her up. I hug her to me and she claps.

"Did she just...?" Jess asks in shock.

"Our daughter is walking" Edward says and comes to us.

"Good job baby girl" he coos softly before kissing her forehead. She squeals and continues to clap. I stand up and Edward pulls me to him.

"Do you think she could walk at the wedding?" Alice asks and Edward shakes his head.

"She just walked her first steps Alice she won't be able to walk down the isle. She may be able to walk a few steps but not the whole isle" Dad says as he walks over.

"Papa' she squeals and dad takes her and hug her. After everyone calms down we settle down.

"Well we should get going. We will see you Sunday" Uncle El says and hugs and kisses me. After a while my friends leave also.

"Birthday girl and I are going to take a bath" I say and everyone nods.

I walk upstairs and go to Edward's and I's bathroom. I start to run water in my soaker tub. I undress and undress Patricia.

Once the bath is ran I add toys and getting with Patricia. I have her sit on the little ledge in the soaker tub. She grabs her rubber ducky and I sit back and relax. After a while she starts to whine to get out. I sigh and stand up and grab her and get out.

I dry her off and dress her into her PJ's before dressing into my night clothes and heading downstairs. I set Patricia on the floor and she plays with her toys. Edward and I sit on the couch and watch her. Edward wraps his arm around my waist to keep me close to him. Edward leans down and kisses my neck.

"Was her party as bad as you thought it was going to be?" he asks with a smile.

"No. It was very nice and quiet" I say and Edward hums in confirmation.

Dad walks in and sits on my other side. I lea into him and he wraps his arm over my shoulder.

"Did you have fun?" he asks and I nod.

"At least we get a one day break from Alice being crazy" I say softly and dad and Edward chuckle softly.

"I heard that" Alice yells from the kitchen.

I sigh and lean into both of them. After a while I start yawning and Patricia falls asleep on the floor. Dad looks at Edward and the nod. Edward goes to pick up Patricia and I go to get up and dad picks me up.

'Um dad I'm not a toddler" I say between a yawn.

"Just let me do this one last time bells" Dad says and makes his way upstairs with Edward following.

He smiles and once we get to our floor Edward goes to Patricia's room and dad walk to my room. He lays me down in my bed.

"Good night my beautiful daughter" Dad says and kisses my forehead before leaving. I get under the blankets and fall asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Raising Patricia Cullen Ch.9

(Bella's POV)

Today was the day I would become Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. Even though I would go by Mrs. Cullen, which was only slightly different from Ms. Cullen, Edward wanted me to have his last name from birth. I smile to myself as I head to my bathroom to shower. After taking a quick shower I head downstairs to have a light breakfast. Mom has some fresh fruit and yogurt for me.

"Thank you" I say and she nods.

"It's wedding day" Alice chirps excitedly as she skips into the kitchen from the back porch.

"And there went the peace and quiet" dad says and I giggle as does mom.

Alice glare at dad who just gives her a smile. Patricia bangs on her high chair letting her presence be known.

"Good morning baby" I say as I stand up to place my bowl it the sink. I kiss her forehead and she giggles happily.

My eyes get watery thinking about how today was my last day with her for a while. Mom sees my tears and rushes to me and hugs me.

Alice stays quiet and gives me a glum look. She and Rosalie were excited to be able to take care of her but they knew how much it hurt me to think about not seeing my daughter for a few months. I pick up Patricia after she's done eating and head upstairs with her. Alice and mom follow.

I take Patricia to the bathroom to take a bath. Mom and Alice give me space. After a while I take her out and dry her off and change her into some simple clothes. I place her on the floor in the bedroom to let he play. Alice guide me to my vanity and starts to work on my hair. She curls the upper section and pins it up.

She then loosely curls the bottom layer of my hair. After a coat of hair spray she starts on my face with a cleansing solution. I lean back as she rubs my shoulders. I sigh and close my eyes. I feel tugging on my leg and I open my eyes and Patricia is by my feet looking up at me.

I pick her up and set her in my lap. She leans into me and I hold her to me. Alice puts some soft spa music on and Patricia fall asleep quickly in my arms.

I smile as I stare down at her. I hear a slight click and lookup and mom has her camera. She smiles at me and I smile. After a while Alice washes the cleansing solution off my face and begins to put make up on.

I'm happy I don't have to move so I can just hold Patricia. Rose knocks on the door and Alice tells her to come in. I look up and she's carrying Patricia's flower dress and my wedding dress.

"Thank you" I say softly and she smiles.

"I figured you want time with Patricia and you look peaceful with her in your arms." She says and I smile.

"Do you need any help Alice?" rose asks.

"Can you make sure the decorations are perfect please and make sure the boys are getting ready" Alice says and rose nods and leaves the room.

After Alice finishes my makeup I sigh knowing I'm going to have to get up and wake Patricia up to get her ready. I standup and Patricia moves in her sleep. I rub her back softly.

"Patricia time to get up baby" I coo to her. She wake up with a cry and I hug her.

"Shh baby its ok" I coo and she calms down. I set her down and Alice grabs her dress and helps me wrangle her into it. She sits down on the floor and pouts at me. Mom snaps another picture before setting her camera down.

"Now let's get you into your gown!" mom says in excitement and I smile. After a few minutes of unsnapping snaps and unzipping zippers mom helps me into my gown. She zips it up and snaps it into place as Alice smooth out the few wrinkles.

"Beautiful" Alice says and she looks at me. Patricia looks at me in awe and I smile.

"Well I better get ready. Remember Bella no touching your face or hair!" Alice says before skipping out of the room. There's a knock on the door and I look up and dad is standing there in dress pants and a shirt.

"May I come in?" he asks and I nod. He walk in and he has 2 small black jewelry box in his hands.

"Bella your mother and I have something's to give you. The first one is from your birth parents. This was your grandma swans." Dad explains and opens the first box. Inside was a hair comb with blue sapphires. Mom takes it out of the box and I sit down and mom place it into my hair.

"The other item is from dads mother and your father gave it to me on our wedding day. And now it's going to be yours to pass on to Patricia when she gets married" Mom says and takes the box from dad and opens it.

Inside was a charm bracelet with an infinity sign with little diamonds on the infinity sign. Mom clasps it on to my wrist and I smile.

"Thanks guys" I say as my eyes get watery. I hug both of them and dad kisses my forehead.

"You guys better not be making her cry" Alice says.

"Waterproof make up Alice" I say and she nods.

"But still we don't want your eyes to be red and puffy before your wedding" she says. She nods at the new additions.

"You have something new, blue, and old. Now just for borrowed" she says and holds her hand out to me. In her hand was diamond studs.

"Thank you Alice" I say and she nods and motions for me to put them in. I place them in my ears and smile.

"Now you can look into your mirror" Alice says and uncovers my body mirror. I gasp and my hand come up to touch the mirror.

"I'm beautiful" I say as I look at myself in the mirror.

"You're going to knock Edward out with your beauty" Alice says. I turn and hug her.

"Thank you Alice!" I say and she hugs me back.

"Now dad get the rest of your suit on so we can get started." Alice says and dad nods and leaves the room.

Mom also leaves to get into her dress. Alice grabs Patricia and we head into the hallway. We head downstairs but into the living room where no one could see us from outside. Mom and dad make their way to us. Mom kisses my check before going out.

"Ready baby girl?" Dad asks as he takes his place by my side.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I say and Uncle Elaezar starts to play the piano. He starts with my lullaby for Angela, Jess, Rose and finally Patricia and Alice. From my spot I can see out but no one can see me. Angela walks down with Em who was Edwards's best man.

After them Rose, Jess and Garret walk down together with garret in the middle.

After Alice walks down gracefully with jasper by her side and Patricia in her arms. Patricia giggles as she throws flowers. When Alice reaches the second row of chairs from the front she places Patricia down. Patricia walks over to where Edward was but I couldn't see Edward. The music transitions into the wedding march and everyone turns to look at the house. I take a deep breath and dad squeezes my arm in comfort.

"Don't let me fall dad" I say as we start our walk.

"Never' he replies before we walk out the door.

My eyes land on Edward and my breath is taken away. Edward looks stunning in a white tux. When we reach Edward he smiles at me.

"Who gives this women to this man?" Priest weber asks.

"Her mother and I do" dad replies and sets my hand in Edwards. As dad goes to take his seat he takes Patricia from Alice's arms. Angela takes my flowers so Edward and I can hold hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here today to witness the holy matrimony of Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" Priest weber states and I smile at Edward. We were actually doing this.

"Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." Mr. Weber states and looks between Edward and I before continuing

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do" Edward and I reply together.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." He sates as he blesses the rings that Emmett gave him.

"Edward please repeat after me I, Edward, take you, Isabella, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed" He states and Edward repeats his vows to me before placing the ring on my finger in front of my engagement ring.

"Isabella please repeat after me I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed" He states and I follow along before placing the wedding band on Edward's finger.

"With the power invested in me from god and the state of Washington I know pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride" Pastor Weber says and Edward pulls me into him and kisses me fiercely.

Edward stops when I need air and when dad clears his throat. I blush and Edward and I turn to our family and friends.

"I have the honor of introducing for the first time Dr. and Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen!" Mr. Weber says and everyone clasps.

Edward and I walk down the aisle and towards the other part of the yard where the reception was going to be held. Edward and I stand near our table as our family and friends come up to congratulate us. Mom and dad come and hug us and Patricia reaches out for her daddy. Edward takes him in her arms.

"Patricia was so precious running to you Edward" Mrs. Weber says as she congratulates us.

After everyone is seated Edward and I sit down. Alice sets Patricia high chair next to our table for when dinner is served.

"Can the newlyweds please make their way to the dance floor please for their first dance as a married couple" the DJ requests and Edward and I stand. Mom takes Patricia and Edward escorts me to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor the Dj plays Edward and I's song A thousand years.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asks and I nod and he brings me to his body.

As we dance around I look at our family. Tears come to my eyes as I see mom rocking with Patricia near the back. Edward leans down and kisses my forehead. After were done with our dance Edward lets me go. He starts to go back to our table and I go to walk back also but he DJ stops me.

"Not so fast Bella, Some of your family want to dance with you to sons they picked." He says before pressing play and I smile as tears start to roll down my checks as I hear the song. As Slipping through my Fingers starts to play Mom makes her way to me.

"Don't cry my beautiful daughter" Mom croons softly and wipes the tears away before pulling me to her for a hug. After the hug she dances with me. After our dance Dad walks onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" he asks and I nod. The ending notes of Slipping Through my Fingers turn into the opens notes of my little girl. Towards the middle when dad was spinning me I catch a glimpse of Edward with our daughter and I smile. When the song ends everyone claps and dad escorts me off the dance floor.

"Now to take a little break for dinner and then back to the music and a very interesting act" The DJ says as the caterers comes out with plates.

I laugh as I see Patricia's plate. For the menu I choose Stuffed chicken breast, Asparagus and scalloped potatoes. Patricia had plain chicken breast, some green beans and mashed potatoes instead of scalloped. Patricia also got a towel ties like a bib.

"Before we dine into our meals. I would like to thank everyone for coming out today and supporting Bella and I's wedding!" Edward says before we start to eat.

Thankfully Alice had the table draped all the way so Edward didn't have to eat any of the food. He would chew it act like he swallowed and wipe his mouth. When he wipes his mouth he would spit out the food and empty his napkin in a garbage bin we placed under the table.

The rest of our family wasn't so lucky. After dinner one by one the family left to go to the "bathroom". The DJ starts to play music again and everyone goes to the dance floor or stand and mingle. Edward takes Patricia to the dance floor and I stand next to Mom and jut watch.

"I'm sure your sisters will send you pictures of Patricia everyday" mom says and I nod. I smile as the photographer we hired snaps some pictures of Edward with Patricia. After a few more songs the DJ stops the music.

"If everyone could take a seat we have some people who would like to say a few special words." The DJ explains. Once Edward and I are seated Em and Jazz standup and head to the dance floor. They go to the DJ and grab a mic.

"Oh no" I say and bury my face in my hands.

"None of that little sis! Jazz and I worked hard on this" Em says into his mic and everyone laugh and I pull my hands away blushing.

"So you all know the story of how Edward and Bella meet and decided to try out a relationship that lead to this. Well we want to give you our take on this whole event" Jazz explains and motions to the DJ who starts to play music.

"This all started just 15 years ago. Bella was at the tender age of three when she came to live with us. And since that day Edward had a crush on her but wouldn't admit it! It was pretty painful going through those years when the tension in the room was thick. We all knew Edward had a thing for Bella and Bella a thing for Edward. They were just to chicken to admit it! At the age of 15 Bella went out with a boy from school and god was that a bad descion. Edward worried for hours and I'm sure if he wasn't 19 he would have went out and beat the guy up for bringing bells home 2 hours late! Then one year later in a tragic event Edward finally found the courage to ask Bella out. It was the best descion he ever made. And now he finally tied the knot with the love his life and he gained a daughter from this all! And Bella you can finally stop dreaming of your prince charming! Don't look so embarrassed bells. Of course as your older brothers we knew you had a crush on Edward here! It was pretty sad at the event that lead to this but at last you guys came to common sense and saw it! And now you can live happily ever after with your daughter Patricia. Congratulations on finally tying the knot!" Jazz and Em rap.

When their finished we all standup and clap. Edward and I make our way to them.

"How did you keep this from me?" Edward asks.

"We had Alice's help with it" Jasper says. We make our way back to our seats and sit back down.

The DJ goes back to his music track and guest slowly stand up to dance while Edward and I sit next to each other and talk softly.

At one point Patricia waddle to us and I pick her up and put her in my lap. After a while we get up and go back to dancing. Edward holds Patricia in between us as we dance and I smile at her giggles.

"Dada, mama wee!" Patricia says and Edward spins us around.

I laugh along with Patricia as Edward chuckles.

"Sorry to break this up but its cake time" Alice says softly from behind Edward. I sigh and step back from Edward.

As we walk to the table with the cake my heart drops knowing after cake Edward and I would probably leave and I wouldn't see my daughter for a few months. Edward catches on to my mood and rubs my back soothingly. We cut the cake and take a piece and feed each other.

I giggle softly at Edward's grimaces. He glares playfully at me before taking cake and smearing it on my face.

I gasp in shock and he laughs loudly. I glare at him and pick up a piece and smash into his face. Everyone laughs except Alice who glares while tapping her foot in annoyance. We stop and excuse ourselves to go clean up. Once inside my emotions break free and I sink to the floor of the bathroom and cry.

"Love you don't have to do this" Edward says as he sits next to me.

"Yes I do otherwise the voulturi will come and kill us all. You heard them when I was 5. If I'm not changed by my 19th birthday they will come to kill us and I can't have them know about our daughter" I say as I hug him.

He rubs my back and we sit there for a few moments till mom knocks on the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry to bring this news but Alice said it's time for you guys to change and get ready to leave if you're going to make your flight to your honeymoon" Mom says sadly.

Edward and I stand up and Edward open the door I hug mom before heading upstairs to Edward and I's room where we change out of our wedding clothes and into dress pants and tops. We head back downstairs and back out to the reception.

We say our goodbyes to everyone before we head inside with Patricia to personally say goodbye. I hug our daughter to me as a few tears fall.

"Patricia momma and daddy got to leave for a while. But don't you worry your aunts, uncles and grandparents will take good care of you. Just be good baby girl" Edward says and kisses her forehead softly.

"I love you my beautiful daughter be good for the family please" I say before kissing her and handing her to Alice.

"We'll take good care of her I promise bells" She says before leaving to put Patricia down for the night.

Edward ad I make our way out front and to the waiting limo. I get in and look back at the house and see Alice walk into Patricia's room and I start to cry.

Edward pulls me to him as we pull out of the driveway and I get my last look at my daughter before I'm changed.

The next hour was a flurry of activity as Edward and I check into the airport and get through security before getting on our plane. I yawn and Edward kisses me and lets me rest my head on his shoulder. I fall asleep soon after takeoff.

(15 hours later/Still Bella's POV)

I'm nudged awake by Edward.

"Love we're in Rio" He says and I nod and he helps me to my feet and support me as I wobble a bit.

We make our way into the airport to get our luggage before Edward hails a taxi. He tells the taxi driver to take us to the docks so we can get on the boat to go to Moms Island. Once at the dock Edward helps me in the boat before taking off. I watch as the dock gets smaller and smaller before disappearing all together.

A few minutes later and the island comes into view. My heart starts to race knowing what was in store when we got there. It was almost 11:20 here and at midnight Edward would change me so I would be 18 forever.

Edward and I talked it over with dad and Edward was to bite me as we were having sex. As soon as I was at my high during a climax Edward would bite me and then give me morphine to help with the pain. When Edward pulls up to the island my heart rate spikes and Edward looks at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what's about to happen" I say as I make my way out of the boat. I walk to the house and Edward follows.

I change in lingerie and walk into the bedroom where Edward is laying there in his boxers. I smile and climb onto the bed ignoring the syringe on the night stand full of morphine. He starts to kiss me and I moan into his lips as my hands make their way down to his boxers. As I slip them of him her take t lingerie off.

"You're beautiful" he says before flipping us so I'm on bottom.

"Love if you have flash backs and need to stop we can." He says but I just shake my head and he kisses me roughly again and I spread my legs for him.

He lines himself up before pushing into me and I moan. He starts to rock back and forth.

"Faster Edward" I moan.

Edward thrusts faster and I moan louder as I feel myself come closer to my climax. With one last thrust Edward cry's out and his sperm shots into me and it sends me over. I scream in ecstasy and feel a sharp pinch on my collar bone and then a prick of the needle.

"I love you Bella. I'll be right here" Edward says and kisses my forehead before the morphine takes over and I pass out.

(Edward's POV)

I can't believe I just changed my wife. I sit starring at her body. She would no longer have that blush I adored s much. My phone goes off and I look at it seeing its Alice.

"Hello" I answer.

"Get your ass up and stop staring at Bella! Go into your bathroom and clean her up a bit before changing her into the outfit sitting on top of her pile of clothes in her luggage" Alice says and before I have time to answer she hangs up.

I sigh but do as Alice says. I grab a bed pan and fill it with warm soapy water and grab a wash cloth before moving to the bedroom. I gently give Bella a sponge bath before drying her off before dumping the water and go to Bella's luggage and pull out a pair of jeans and a simple black top. I change Bella into the clothes and lay her back down.

"I love you my wife" I say softly as I kiss her forehead. I sit next to her and hold her hand just staring out the window and to the beach. After watching the sun rise and set I stand up when my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer

"Son how are you doing" dad greets.

"Alright. Its seems to be taking longer than I remember with the others" I say as I look over to Bella who was laying as till as a statue.

"When it's the one you love it seems to take forever but it won't. She's almost done. Only two more days and she will be immortal with the rest of us." Dad says.

"I know but it's just hard. Especially because she hasn't made any noise." I say.

"that's good that means the morphine must still be in her system unlike when Emmett was changed and it stayed in his system for only a few hours" Dad reassures me.

"Yeah" I say.

"I called to tell you to hunt tonight so when Bella gets up you not as thirsty as you are now. You need to focus on Bella the first few days until I can come and help you with her training. "Dad says.

"Ok dad" I say and he chuckles softly.

"I'll let you go. I'll text you my flight information so you know when I'll be coming in and so you can warn Bella so she doesn't try to attack me since she won't recognize my scent" Dad says.

"OK I'll be waiting. Good bye dad" I say and he says goodbye before I hang up. I walk over to Bella.

"I'll be right back love, I'm going to go hunting before out wakeup. I won't be gone long" I whisper in her ear before leaving to hunt.

After tracking for a while I find a small heard of dear on the island and take down three. Tomorrow the house keepers and a shipment man would be bringing in a shipment of animals that dad ordered so we didn't have to leave the island at first.

After I'm satisfied I head back home. I change my clothes and take my spot next to Bella. By mid day the next day the morphine had worn off and Bella was screeching out in pain and her body was seizing around.

"Shh love it ok. I'm sorry" I say and if I could cry I would. I did not enjoy seeing my love like this.

I was just thankful that the shipment of animal already came in. The shipment man and the house keepers were worried about letting the animals go but dad and jasper built a 40 ft. fence about a mile from the house to keep the animals contained. Once the shipment guy from the animal breeding facility saw that he agreed to release the animals which included three dozen deer, 6 mountain lions and 4 bears.

At night fall I started to count down the hours till Bella would wake up. At sunrise the following day dad texted me his flight information. I didn't have to worry about him getting here because we had another boat at the dock that he would drive out. He would arrive two days after Bella woke up which would be in a few hours. I was anxiously counting down the time till she would be out of pain. Her heart was already beating faster. I hold Bella's hand and wait. Finally the wait is over and her heart beats for the last time before everything is silent.

"Bella love?" I call softly to not scare her. Her eyes snap open and she sits up fast cracking our skulls together and I can feel my forehead pulsing as the small cracks heal themselves.

'Ow" she says and rubs her forehead.

"You need to remember your reflexes are faster now love" I say softly and rib her forehead.

"Did you stay with me the whole time?" she asks and I nod.

"I left once t hunt" I say and at the word hunt her hand goes to her throat.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask and she nods. "Ok let's go for you first hunt" I say and stand up and offer her my hand. She takes my hand and I take a deep breath before leading her outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Raising Patricia Cullen Ch.10

(Bella's POV)

Waking up as a vampire was totally different than being a human. I could see the dust particles floating in the air. As Edward and I head outside my senses are hit with different smells and tastes. The salt from the ocean and the smell of the fresh washed over sand.

"It's going to be a little overwhelming but I'm right here" Edward says and I nod and my throat burns again.

Edward grabs my hand and starts to run. I follow and we run to a huge fence. Edward and I climb into it and my nose is hit with different smells. One earthy and two others that smelt different the he earthy smells.

"What am I smelling?" I ask.

"The earthy one is deer and the other two is mountain lion, mountain lion smells sweeter like human blood almost and the one that smells slightly sour is the bear" Edward says and I nod.

"Close your eyes and follow your senses" he suggests and I nod. I close my eyes and listen for heartbeats. I hear one off into the distance to my left and I smell and it smells how edward described as the mountain lion.

I take off towards the direction and Edward follows close behind. I find a mountain lion laying in a tree looking down at a few deer. I climb the tree swiftly and get to the branch above the lion.

Edward stays hidden and right when the lion is about to pounce I drop down onto it. Before it has time to fight I snap its neck and start to drink eagerly.

After finishing it I throw its carcass down before taking down a few deer also. When I'm done I wipe my mouth of andlook or Edward.

"That was very impressive" Edward says as he come out from behind trees.

"Now to clean up" he says and helps me dig a hole to bury the carcasses.

We head towards the house when a scent that was less sweet than the mountain lion hits my nose. Edward gasps and hold onto me.

"What's That smell?" I ask.

"That's human blood" he says and tries to get me into the house.

"Kaure and her son are here! There not suppose be coming here until Carlisle Gives them the ok" He says quickly and he gets us into the house.

He doesn't let go of my arm but as the smell gets closer his hold becomes tighter.

"Edward stop! You hurting me!their not affecting me! I'm fine" I say and he lets go and I turn to look at him. He's looking at me in shock.

"I promise Edward I'm fine. I sa nd take a deep breath and throat aches a little bit not a bad as it did when I woke.

"Amazing" he says but the knock at the door stop him.

"Go hide in the bathroom please. They will question your eyes. They have stories of demons like us" He says and i nod and head to the bathroom. I hear parts of edwards heated conversation.

When Kaure asks to see me I quickly go the shower and turn it on and Edward tells her I'm taking a shower.

After a few minutes she leaves and i hear the boat leaving. Edward comes back in as I shut the shower off.

"Thank you" he says and I nod.

"So what would you like to do?" he asks.

"I don't know" I say as I still look around the room looking at the details.

"A swim maybe?" Edward asks and I nod.

We race off to our room and Edward has to help me after I ripped two swimsuits.

"It's alright love. Your strength is stronger than what it use to be. You just need to remember that you have to do things very carefully now." He says as he sees my frustrated look as I tried grab a towel from the towel rack and ripped the rack out of the wall.

"Can we just go outside please" I request and he nods.

We head outside and Edward sets our towels down before offering me his hand. We walk hand and hand into the ocean and the water that use to feel cold to me felt almost Lukewarm.

"The water feels warm, Not cold anymore. Why?" I ask confused.

"It's because our body generates temperature differently then when you were human. For example when we hold hands now I feel warm to you now. not cold any more." Edward says and I feel his hand and indeed it is warm to me.

"we're finally he same temperature love" Edward says and leans down to kiss me.

I don't kis him back afraid I'll hurt him. Edward sighs as he pulls back and he gently caresses my cheek.

"It's alright love you will find you strength in time. That's why we're going to train you a bit before we go back to the family and our daughter." He says at the mention of our daughter I try to pull up a memory of her.

The Memory I pull up is her from our wedding day just a few days earlier. I smile and Edward looks at me.

"Do you remember our daughter?" he asks.

"Yeah. My memory brought up an image of her at our wedding a few days ago" I sayad he smiles.

"That's good love, this means you hopefully will remember naturally without the help from the many videos and pictures mom and dad took to help you remember" Edward says and I smile.

"lets wait for dad before you try to remember anything else" Edward says and I nod. Edward and I swim for a few hours before tensun sets and head inside and just snuggle.

(a day later)

Edward and I were having fun getting used to me beng vampire Throughout the day yesterday Edward and I made love.

It more than what I thought we would do. Its nice not having to stop an activity to go the bathroom or eat.

Just to be on the cautious side edward and I were going hunting again.

"Stay close to me bella" Edward says and I nod as we take off through the forest.

We find a small herd of deer near the creek and we pounce. Edward only takes two while I take four to be on the sqe side just incase we had another human visitor.

Edward and I were just walking around enjoying the scenery when my ears pick up on the sound of a boat. I listen hard to hear a heartbeat but don't hear one.

I sniff the air and I don't recognize the sent my mind's tells me to protect Edward but Edward grabs me.

"It's ok love it's just…." Edward starts but I cut him off.

"Daddy" I say and he nods and we make or way to the shore.

When we get there dad is tying up the boat to the little dock we had. I take off and he looks up when I get closer. I jump into his arms and hg him.

"Sweetie you're stronger than me right now" he says as he winces and I let go and look down embarrassed.

"It's alright sweetheart you just need to work on your strength" dad says and Edward finally makes his way to us.

"Hello son' dad greets and Edward hugs dad.

"how is everything going?" Dad asks as we walk towards the house.

" the only thing bella is having trouble with is her strength" edward says.

"You took her around humans already" dad asks outraged.

"No daddy, the housekeeper and her son stopped by the morning I woke up from my change they did not affect me at all" I say and dad nods and calm down before getting a look of shock on his face.

"Amazing" He says as we make it to the house. She also remembers our daughter. She remembers her at the wedding" Edward says.

"this is amazing" dad says in awe and if I could blush I would. Dad chuckles softly and Edward sighs.

"We just hunted so if we want to train we could start" Edward says and dad nods.

"Since your so controlled we just have to do strength training" dad says and I nod.

"how is Patricia?" I ask.

"she's doing good with your sisters. She was having trouble the first day without you guys but now she is perfectly fine" dad says and I nod.

"but the good news is with the control you have we can get you back home quicker than originally planned" dad says and I smile. Edward smiles back at me.

"we just got to work on strength training and when I'm satisfied we'll head home" dad explains and I nod. Edward takes dad's bags and takes them to the main bedroom.

"how do you feel?" dad asks me as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

" I feel amazing. It's amazing how much I missed all the little details of everything." I say and he nods.

"how does your head feel?" dad asks and I look at him in shock.

"you can see the fine cracks that haven't healed yet." Dad explains and I nod.

"it feels fine. I don't even feel it anymore" I reply and dad nods as Edward comes back in and sits next to me.

" how does your forehead feel?" dad asks Edward.

"perfectly fine" Edward replies with a chuckle and i look down in embarrassment.

If i was still human i knew my cheeks would be flame red but since i was finally immortal the only way you could tell is me looking down. Edward sighs and i look up at him.

"I'm going to miss your blush but you're finally indestructible" he says and dad and i chuckle.

"Why don't we start on your strength training?" dad asks and i nod eagerly.

"Edward why don't you go get the suitcase with the things i brought for bella's training" dad requests and edward nods before disappearing up the stairs.

Edward comes back down stairs with a medium sized suitcase.

Edward sets it on the couch and dad opens it up. I see a variety of items and i groan this was going to be horrible.

"It's alright bella it's going to take a few trails but after a while you'll get the hang of it." dad says.


End file.
